creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sufler
24 listopada 2014 roku Witajcie wszyscy. Postanowiłam przedstawić Wam fragment listu mojej przyjaciółki Lisy sprzed ponad 20 lat. Wcześniej nie wydawał mi się dziwny. Lisę spotykały różne dziwne rzeczy. Kochała mi je opowiadać… w każdym razie treść zwróciła moją uwagę po usłyszeniu plotek z wioski Lisy, którą ostatnio postanowiłam odwiedzić. Coś o młodzieńcu ubranym w płaszcz i maskę, oraz o zaginięciach i dziwnym zachowaniu ludzi. Niektórzy twierdzą, że ktoś ich woła i mówi do nich przy najzwyklejszych, codziennych czynnościach. Zauważyłam powiązanie tej postaci z kolegą Lisy. Oto fragment listu: "Tydzień temu zapisałam się do kółka teatralnego, wiesz? Są w środku przygotowań do przedstawienia pierwszej sztuki w tym roku. Jest to scenariusz jednego z uczniów naszej szkoły i zapowiada się ciekawie. Niestety nie pamiętam tytułu, ale to coś o porwaniu w lesie. Okazało się, że brakuje im osoby, która grałaby świadka, więc wzięli mnie! Jeden z chłopców postanowił wprowadzić mnie do roli. Razem z nim i moją koleżanką (tak dla bezpieczeństwa) poszliśmy do lasu, by poćwiczyć. Czytanie tekstu, nauka mimiki bla, bla, bla. Doszliśmy do sceny, w której uciekam przed nim, czyli porywaczem. Mieliśmy się zatrzymać po dwóch stronach starej studni. On jest niestety trochę niezdarny, więc potknął się i wpadł do niej. Strasznie się wystraszyłam, myślałam, że się zabił! Natychmiast z koleżanką pobiegłyśmy po pomoc, ale nie znałyśmy lasu. Zgubiłyśmy się. Myślałyśmy, że już po nas, że już nigdy nie znajdziemy drogi do domu! Niespodziewanie znowu spotkałyśmy chłopaka. Był bardzo blady i jakby nieprzytomny, ale każdy byłby w szoku, gdyby wpadł do studni. Wypytywałyśmy go jak się wydostał. Odpowiadał tylko, że pomógł mu wysoki nieznajomy w garniturze. Nic więcej nie mogłyśmy z niego wyciągnąć. Odprowadził nas do domów. Wciąż powtarzał, że jutro musimy się znowu spotkać, tym razem głębiej w lesie. Tam będzie bezpieczniej. Nie wiem, czy chcę z nim iść. Krążą plotki, że mieszka tam istota porywająca ludzi." A to fragment następnego: "Boże! Byłam w lesie z tym chłopakiem! Zaufałam mu! Przyszedł ubrany w dziwny płaszcz i maskę, której górna część wyglądała, jakby należała do jakiejś marionetki, a dolna szczęka wyglądała ja szczęka ludzkiego szkieletu! Zapraszał mnie głębiej w las. Mówił, że ktoś na mnie czeka i zapewniał o bezpieczeństwie. Tak się wystraszyłam, że uciekłam. Wiem, jestem tchórzem, ale nie chcę wiedzieć, kogo miałam tam spotkać. Do teraz słyszę jego głos. Mówi: "Wróć tam.", "Czemu uciekłaś?". Brzmi, jakby stał parę metrów za mną. Ale wiem, że mi się tylko wydaje." Potem Lisa zaginęła, już nigdy nie dostałam od niej listu. 1 grudnia 2014 roku Parę dni temu spytałam ludzi o te plotki o zaginięciach. Wszyscy mówili o mężczyźnie, albo chłopcu, którego nazywali Sufler. Jego opis kojarzy mi się trochę ze średniowieczem, a konkretnie ze szlachtą. Jest ubrany w czerwony płaszcz, długi aż do ziemi przyozdobiony w różne złote guziki i klamry, a na twarzy ma maskę… taką, jaką opisała w liście Lisa. Twarz marionetki, bez nosa, emocji, biała z paroma małymi, abstrakcyjnymi wzorami, a jej dolną część stanowi ludzka szczęka. Chłopaka można czasami zobaczyć w lesie, a niekiedy jak śledzi kogoś. Podobno mówi do niego, jakby dawał swoje rady, podpowiadał. Powtarza o spokoju, który czeka ich w lesie. Osoby, które z nim widziano stają się agresywne i przejawiał skłonności samobójcze. Większość potem ucieka i nikt ich już nie odnajduje. Rozmawiałam także z kobietą, która uważa, że widziała go, jak stał w drzwiach jej pokoju. Powtarzał datę jej śmierci. Nie czuję się już bezpiecznie. Dowiem się jeszcze trochę i wyjeżdżam stąd. 2 grudnia 2014 Nie ma czasu, muszę wyjechać już dziś! W nocy stał zaraz za moim oknem! Mówił coś, ale nie słyszałam wyraźnie. Na pewno chce mnie zaprowadzić do lasu, czuję to! Zauważyłam też coś między drzewami. Wyglądało na człowieka, ale było nienaturalnie wysokie. I nie miało twarzy! Stało tam i po prostu się patrzyło! Tu nie jest bezpiecznie dla nikogo! 2 grudnia 2014 Niemożliwe, że pociągi dzisiaj nie kursują. To musi być czyjaś spawka! Ktoś nie chce, bym wyjechała. Zostawia mnie na pożarcie tym potworom z lasu. Tej nocy zamknę szczelnie okna i drzwi. Nie będą mogły wejść. 2 grudnia 2014 Czy on na pewno kłamie? Mówi, że tam jest bezpieczniej. Może ma rację, może w środku tego lasu jest raj dla ludzi? Nikt przecież tego nie sprawdzał. 2 grudnia 2014 Postanowiłam zaryzykować, idę. Jeśli zginę albo trafię do raju, już pewnie nic nie napiszę. Dla was pozostanie to zagadką. Przepraszam. Żegnajcie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie